joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saitama (Mythic)
Summary I WANNA BE SAIKY-HERROOOOOOOOOO Powers and Stats Tier: Saitama punched the concept of tiers in ONE PUNCH. "Beyond (spam)" doesnt even begin to describe his power. He doesn't even have a use for, nor a need for being beyond (insert much spam here) tiers. Mythic Saitama was a tierless being to begin with, meaning that he is far beyond the concept of tiering to begin with. Name: SAITAMA THE ONE PUNCH MAN, ONE THRUST MAN. Origin: WAN PUNCH MANN! He trained very hard for centuries and decades, studying all arts of the thrusting and punching of the fist, adapting to a certain motion of moving his fist through the air and eventually found out how to break through nearly anything with one single punch. One. Single. Punch. Just by one physical movement, he was able to infinitely CHANGE the universe's outcome and traverse universes with one single punch, being able to move in and out of the OPM setting and into different universes like Dragon Ball Z. Gender: MAIL Age: '''Saitama has trained so hard and so earnestly that his age doesn't even matter or have any relevance, really. This counterpart of the character has punched through a time barrier establishing his age and existence in the universe '''so '''hard that he doesn't have a definitive age anymore, and is actually several ages older than the universe. By punching air so hard, he changed the sub-atomic particles and spawned a thermodynamic miracle so unlikely that he has practically become the creator of the universe he inhabits. '''Classification: The Hero, Doctor, Engineer, Scientist, Dentist, ect Powers and Abilities: ONE PUNCH. He needs no other power. What, did you think he'd also have kicking in his arsenal? Attack Potency: Saitama killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH (Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Gokus and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Saitama, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome). To add to this, he once even decomposed a red sun with one single punch using less than his nonexistent full power. Speed: Saitama ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. Both of his fists on his body have incredible speed thanks to his training, as he can punch so fast that he can open the fabric of space and transport large distances effortlessly. '''Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits. Yes, his one lifting allowed him to lift the universe on his fist thanks to his training. Striking Strength: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TPkHKhbqm0 ONE SLAP]' '(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Omnispheres). Additionally, his punching power is so great that he can spawn an omnidirectional shockwave from one single punch capable of destroying universes. Moreover, he once destroyed a multiverse using his nonexistent full power with an omnidirectional punch. Durability: Beyond the concept of durability (Saitama is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. Stamina: "Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "beyond". He can throw millions and billions of punches and won't even begin to get tired. Range: Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Range in ONE PUNCH, and his punches can GO ANYWHERE. Y'know, punching is considered a short range attack, but he once even sent a punch of his own to the very end of the galaxy, which isn't even the full extent of his punching abilities. Standard Equipment: an awesome superhero uniform and fists Intelligence: How dare you question the hero's intelligence Weaknesses: Saitama destroyed weaknesses in one punch. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ONE PUNCH: Saitama throws a punch that can kill absolutely anyone with no restrictions what so ever. And this is not even his full power, since Saitama also ONE PUNCHed the concept of "full power" out of the majestic Saitama. ONE PUNCH is even able to ONE PUNCH absolutely anyone even those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of...(unnecessary repetition that got ONE PUNCHED defeat" and those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of... (unnecessary repetition that got ONE PUNCHED) death...". This isn't even it's full extent. In fact, the ONE PUNCH has never even shown its full extent. If ONE PUNCH can do it, then ONE PUNCH. if ONE PUNCH can't do it, then ONE PUNCH. * CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCHES: If your even lucky enough to survive just ONE PUNCH (noone has survived ONE PUNCH, then be prepared to be barraged by an endless number of those same punches, over, and over, and over, and over. Until your defeated, of course. Or if Saitama doesn't want to. * ABSTRACT PUNCH: Saitama throws a completely abstract punch. The opponent cant even know that it's coming because it's completely abstract and beyond that. Its especially useful for ONE PUNCHing any Hax, but this is for the stronger Hax, which really wont ever get to Saitama. Not Paying Attention: Saitama can hold out as long as he wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, or hax the guy attacking him is, he can simply talk about groceries and supermarkets while nothing happens to him at all. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. INTENSIVE TRAINING: Through immense training and hard work, Saitama has reached to where he is now, and transcends that by an unspeakable amount. Saitama is able to automatically win because he trained for it in advance. His combat experience is unlimited, although most of this intensive training is placed in his fists and most of his power in other parts of his body is lesser than the ones in his fists. Notable Attacks and Techniques in "Serious Mode" Note: Saitama has and never will show his "full power." Such concepts have been ONE PUNCHed by our great Hero. ''' '''SERIOUS STRIKE: Saitama throws an even more stronger punch that can destroy absolutely everything and is far far far definitively superior to even an endless combo of CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH after CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH after CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH... (continue until it is necessary... WHICH IS OF COURSE NEVER!) Consecutive Serious Punches: A attack that has never been revealed (so far anyway), it remains legendary, and in theory, we can only say that it is a series of serious strikes. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-10-24 at 7.27.09 PM.png|Saitama's assault on the awakening of Azathoth. Others Notable Victories: Yhwach (One punched the fuck out this fodder and plays with his head in the moon) Umaru-chan (Smashed her face with one punch) Marvel and DC combined (They had to amass their whole cast just to fight him and they'd still lose, even Superman was getting beaten badly ) *'The Avengers (Fodders gets soloed]) Poor Hulk never stood a chance, neither did Thor and if Saitama was not playing around with Captain America... ' *'Galactus' *'Thanos' *'The X-Men (Stomped Wolverine)' *'Darkseid' *'Doomsday ' Logic (Smashed it in ONE PUNCH) Colossal Titan ''' '''Cartoon Fight Club (In One Punch and by extension AnimationRewind) Every and All Beyond Tiers all at once facing Saitama in the ring The Internet (The release of One Punch Man was such a sensation that the mere mention of it shook the Internet) [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wiki_(Character) Joke Battles Wiki] Vs Battles Wiki (Even a lower clone of Saitama showing up on the Wiki as a profile shook the foundation of the Wiki itself and resulted in many content revision threads that remain in-progress to this day) MyAnimeList (For a period of time Saitama waking up to punch the Alarm Clock sent One Punch Man up to the 9.00+ ratings, a level that's virtually unheard of in Anime History except for a handful of anime and put One Punch Man even higher than One Piece, which was the highest rated of the HST) Silverback Gorillas (Exaggerated) Goku and Vegeta (See these Scans) Notable loses: Got one punched Category:Wanked Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Superheros Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Sexy Korean Girls